Stargate: PLL
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "She's gone! My name's Osiris."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Stargate.**

* * *

 **Stargate: PLL**

 **Colonel Aria Montgomery lead her team SG 1 on a mission on the planet P5X-924.**

Suddenly a dark evil voice says "Prepare to die!" and a group of 20 Jaffa appear. Their leader is a male Goa'uld that Aria and her team has never seen before.

"Think again." says Aria with confidence as she aim her rifle at the Goa'uld.

"Respect your god, human loser!" says the Goa'uld in anger.

Aria fire her rifle, but the Goa'uld use his personal shield to block the bullets.

"Jaffa, kree." says the Goa'uld.

The Jaffa aim their weapons at Aria and her team.

"They're too many. Retreat to the gate." says Aria.

Aria and her team run towards the gate.

The Goa'uld and half of his Jaffa follow them.

"Hanna, dial out." says Aria.

Major Hanna Marin walk over to the DHD and dial Earth's address.

The gate activates.

Aria transmit her IDC through and says "Alright, everyone...hurry home."

At Stargate Command.

"Incoming wormhole." says Ensign Paige McCullers.

"From where?" says General Spencer Hastings.

"P5X-924." says Paige. "Should I open the iris?"

"No, this could be a trick. We don't want to let the enemy into our primary base." says Spencer.

"General, I recieve an IDC. It's Colonel Montgomery's." says Paige.

"Open the iris!" says Spencer.

"Yes, general." says Paige as she push the button to open the iris.

Aria and her team spep through the gate, but before Paige can shut down the gate, the male Goa'uld also step through.

Paige shuts down the gate.

"Little slut, you'll work just fine." says the Goa'uld as he grab Hanna hard and let his symbiot leave its current host and take over Hanna's body instead.

Aria pull out her handgun, but it's too late.

Hanna's eyes glow as the symbiot takes command over her.

"Hanna!" says Aria.

"She's gone! My name's Osiris." says Hanna.

Hanna grab a device from the belt of Osiris' old host, attach it to her belt and activate it.

The gate activates, Hanna smile, says "Bye, fuckers!" and then run through.

The gate then shuts down again, before Paige is able to see the gate address.

"Paige, open a secured channel. Transmit a message to the Tok'ra. We're gonna need their help." says Spencer.

"Aye, general." says Paige.

5 hours later.

"Incoming wormhole." says Paige. "It's the Tok'ra. We recieve Selmak's IDC."

"Open the iris." says Spencer.

Paige opens the iris.

Ezra Fitz, the host of Selmak step through the gate.

Selmak is a member of the Tok'ra High Council.

"What do you need help with?" says Ezra.

"Osiris took Hanna Marin as his host." says Aria.

"Osiris?" says Ezra and then nod as he gives control to Selmak. "I'm sorry to tell you all this, but the chances of saving Miss Marin are very small."

"Selmak, their gotta be somethin' we can do." says Aria.

"I know one way, but I can't promise that it will work and it can be dangerous." says Selmak.

"I'm doin' anything for Hanna. She's me best bud." says Aria.

"I understand." says Selmak and then nod as he return control to Ezra. "I think I have a plan that could work. On Monday June first, the System Lords all gather on a station in orbit around Thaetoria or PX5-711 for you. It's unlikely that Osiris will show up there since he's no longer a System Lord, but we should be able to get clues to his location."

"And how do you suggest we get into a meeting for System Lords?" says Spencer.

"I've been working undercover lately, pretending to be a minor Goa'uld serving under Lord Mercurius. I can get close enough to him to inject him with a drug that will make him think that one of Aria's team is his personal servant." says Ezra.

"Not one of my team. I'll do it myself. Hanna's my friend and I will be the one to save her." says Aria.

"Miss Montgomery. You're not going. It's too dangerous. You'll remain here, that's it. I'm gicing you an order." says Spencer.

"And I'm disobeying it." says Aria.

Aria leave the room.

25 minutes later, Aria and her team are ready to follow Ezra to the Tok'ra homeworld.

"Miss Mongomery. You and your team shall be punished for this." says Spencer. "Miss McCullers, don't let them go. Shut down the gate."

The gate activates.

"I can't...she's locked me out of gate controls. She's re-routed main gate control to her GDO." says Paige.

"Override." says Spencer.

"No effect. My access code's been blocked." says Paige.

Ezra and Aria and her team step through the gate.

The gate deactivates and controls return to normal.

"We have gate control again, but Miss Montgomery's team are already on the other side of the wormhole." says Paige.

"Dial the Tok'ra homeworld." says Spencer.

"Yes, general." says Paige as she dial the Tok'ra homeworld address.

It doesn't work.

"Their gate doesn't appear to be connected to the system anymore." says Paige. "The seventh glyph refuse to lock."

"Alright, take the dialing computer offline and reset the system that should restore the Tok'ra address." says Spencer.

"Yes, general." says Paige as she does what Spencer tell her to do.

It doesn't work.

"No effect..." says Paige.

"Let me try." says Major Emily Fields.

Paige step away and Emily take her place.

"Alright...let's see...hmmm, this might work." says Emily.

"Is that a fractal algorithm?" says Paige.

"Oh, very good. Yeah. I'm using it to restore all missing data." says Emily.

"Fractal algorithms are super unstable...!" says Paige.

"In the hands of a less experienced person, perhaps." says Emily. "Okay. All gate addresses are back in the database."

"Well done, Miss Fields." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You're welcome." says Spencer.

On the Tok'ra homeworld.

"Unfortunately we must act on our own without the support of the council. Selmak's power within the council grow weaker. Many of the other members are less than pleased with the fact that she's taken a host from Earth. They think I have a bad influence on her." says Ezra.

"I understand. So how do we get to Thaetoria?" says Aria.

"Jolinar was able to steal a cargo ship last week. We can use it to fly to Thaetoria, but we have to wait. The meeting is 8 days away and we can't show up early." says Ezra.

"Okay. My team and I will wait here." says Aria.

"It's an honor to have you guys as our guests." says Ezra.

"Thanks." says Aria with a cute smile.

"Follow me and meet the council." says Ezra and then gives control to Selmak. "Miss Mongomery...I hope you understand that the chance of success for the mission is very low. You and I could end up dead."

"I'm aware of that Selmak, but Hanna's me best bud and I'll do all I can to save her." says Aria.

"I can feel that you truly care about Miss Marin. That's good, but don't let your heart fool your mind." says Selmak.

"Of course. My mind and heart work in perfect balance, Selmak. Don't question my capability." says Aria.

"I would never do that, Miss Montgomery." says Selmak.

"Colonel Mongomery, if you don't mind." says Aria.

"Yes, sorry, colonel." says Selmak.

Aria and Selmak enter the hall of the council.

"Council, this is Colonel Aria Montgomery from Earth. She and her soldiers will be our guests for a while." says Selmak.

"Selmak, our trust in you is no longer what it was. We believe your current host has clouded your judegement and had a negative effect on your wisdom." says Gaarek, the leader of the council.

"Gaarek, we've known each other for nearly 700 years. Trust me, my host doesn't damage my loyalty to the Tok'ra." says Selmak.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't trust your host." says Gaarek.

"You are the one who wanted the people of Earth to provide us with hosts." says Selmak.

"That was before I discovered how unlike us they are, Selmak." says Gaarek.

"Gaarek, they aren't as different from us as you think." says Selmak.

"Are you sure about that?" says Gaarek.

"I am." says Selmak.

Selmak gives control to Ezra.

"You should trust Selmak, she and you have known each other for amny years. I can tell you that I'm not manipulating her. She's still as loyal to the Tok'ra as she's ever been." says Ezra.

"I find that hard to believe." says Gaarek. "The Selmak I knew would not go against the will of the council to save someone who isn't one of her own people."

"It was my decision to help Aria save Hanna, not Selmak's. Selmak didn't want to help out, but I over-ruled her in this matter." says Ezra.

"I understand." says Gaarek.

8 days later.

Ezra, Aria and 2 of her soldiers are in the cargo ship on the way to PX5-711.

Ezra pilot the ship and Aria sit at the tactical station.

"We'll pick up Lord Mercurius on the way. He's waiting for us on Neecada." says Ezra.

"We're gonna be the ride for a System Lord...? Isn't that kinda dangerous?" says Aria.

"It is, but Selmak warned you that there are great risks involved in this plan and I think this will work. Mercurius has no idea who I really am and he seem to trust me so I don't think we have to be too worried." says Ezra.

"Okay. I hope you knw what you're doin'..." says Aria.

"Don't worry." says Ezra.

2 hours later, they reach Neecada.

They pick up Lord Mercurius and then continue towards PX5-711.

4.5 hours later, they arrive at the station in orbit of PX5-711.

"Kree! Who goes there?" says a hard voice over the com-system.

"Kelmach, Goa'uld. I'm Logaerio, sub-lord of the great Lord of the Spirits, Master Mercurius." says Selmak.

"Welcome! You may dock."

"Logaerio, you'll stay here while I attend the meeting." says Lord Mercurius as he enter the cockpit.

Selmak spin around and quickly inject the drug into Lord Mercurius's neck.

Aria switch into the outfit that Lord Mercurius's personal servant would wear.

"Logaerio, you shall remain here. Miss Jayrolah, you're going with me." says Lord Mercurius.

"Yes, master." says Aria.

Aria follow Lord Mercurius onto the station and to a meeting room.

There are other System Lords with ther servants in the room.

"Do you know who these other Goa'uld are?" says Lord Mercurius.

"Yes, my lord. Over there is Lord Zeus, master of Manjolus and Lord of the Sky. He's dangerous. To his left is Lady Khaali, queen of the dark. An evil heartless woman. To her left is Lord Setesh. He killed your former Lo'taur, giving me the honor of serving you, sir. The man next to him is Lord Yu, the lord of the kingdom of Zeneghil and the woman next to him is Lady Aracheela, the Queen of the Underworld." says Aria.

"Good. Your memory is outstanding." says Lord Mercurius.

"Thanks, master." says Aria.

Lord Mercurius take his seat and Aria stand behind him like a Lo'taur is supposed to do.

"Now that we're all here, let us begin the meeting." says Lord Zeus.

"Someone's been attacking my outpost on Halizu." says Lady Khaali.

"And who was it...?" says Lord Zeus.

"I don't know. The Jaffa wore the helmets of the Setesh Guards." says Lady Khaali. "I'm unsure if they were truly sent by Setesh though."

"I've not sent any Jaffa to attack your outpost. I'm not interested in your lands or your treasures." says Lord Setesh.

"Why should I believe you?" says Lady Khaali. "You're responsible for the death of my husband."

"He was weak. I don't see why you would ever love him." says Lord Setesh.

"Don't dare to insult Lord Jahvius in front of me." says Lady Khaali.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Lord Setesh.

"If you didn't attack me, it must have been Yu. He's never thought very highly of me." says Lady Khaali.

"I would never attack you. Especially now when I have so few Jaffa left." says Lord Yu.

"Liar! Your troops are probably larger than you claim." says Lady Khaali.

"No. I tell the truth, bitch." says Lord Yu.

"No, you're not." says Lord Setesh.

"Calm down, all of you." says Lord Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, if none of us attacked her, who did it?" says Lord Mercurius.

"I don't know." says Lord Zeus.

"I know." says Hanna ( under Osiris' control ) as she suddenly enter the room.

"Shit. Osiris has Hanna's memories. He'll recognize me." says Aria as she leave the room.

"Woman, did I order you to leave the room?" says Lord Mercurius.

Aria doesn't answer and leave the room.

"Who are you?" says Lord Zeus.

"I am Osiris, king of Egypt and High Pharao of the first era." says Hanna.

Aria sneak into a bathroom and use her hidden com-device to contact Selmak.

"Selmak, we've got a bit of a problem. Hanna is here." says Aria.

"Hanna...you mean Osiris?" says Selmak over the com.

"Yeah, but I hope she didn't recognize me." says Aria.

"I truly hope so. We don't want her to find out that you're here. If she finds out she'll probably turn you in to the council." says Selmak.

"And then they'll kill me." says Aria.

"Probably." says Selmak. "Try to get Hanna, but be smooth about it. Make sure that no one sees you."

"Alright. Aria, out." says Aria, ending the com-call.

"Aria, did you really think you could avoid my eyes?" says Hanna as she destroy the door to the bathroom.

"Emergency transport, now!" says Aria.

"Aria, I can't, the station's shields are up." says Selmak.

"Damn!" says Aria.

The com-signal breaks.

"Aria, you're mine! You shall not die, don't worry. You'll be the host to my beloved wife Isis." says Hanna.

"Hanna!" says Aria.

"Hanna's gone! My name's Lord Osiris." says Hanna.

"You fuckin' liar! Hanna's not gone." says Aria.

"As you wish! You won't become a host. I'm gonna kill you right here." says Osiris, using his hand-device to attack Aria.

"No way!" says Aria as she activate a Tok'ra shield that blocks Osiris' attack.

"Good bye, Aria!" says Osiris with an evil smile.

Suddenly a transporter beam pull Aria out.

Aria reappear in the cockpit of the cargo ship.

"Aria. Sorry it took a few moments. I had to reset the transporter and Selmak refused to help me." says Ezra.

"Can you lock onto Hanna? She's on Gamma level, section 49011." says Aria.

"I'm trying to, but she's using a triaxilated reversed subspace-signal to block our target-scanner." says Ezra.

"Send a 0.77 polaron burst through the transporter. It should disable her blocking-device." says Aria.

"Good idea. Sending burst. It's working. Hanna's blocking-device is going offline. Locking onto her. Transporting..." says Ezra. "Transport complete."

Hanna / Osiris appear on the transporter-padd.

Aria run over to Hanna and inject her with a sleeping drug so she will sleep until they can remove the symbiot from her body.

12 days later.

"Mortich, begin removing the symbiot." says Selmak.

"Yes, master. Here we go..." says Mortich.

Selmak, Mortich and Martouf starts to remove the Osiris symbiot from Hanna's body.

2 hours later.

"It's done. Martouf, revive Miss Marin." says Selmak.

"Yes, master." says Martouf.

Martouf brings Hanna out of stasis.

"Welcome back, Hanna." says Selmak.

"How long was I gone?" says Hanna.

"Around a month." says Selmak.

Aria enter the room and says "Hanna, so nice that you're back.

Aria gives Hanna a hug.

 **The End.**


End file.
